


Workplace Stress

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some days Jean Innocent thinks she isn't paid enough to do this job.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).



> Thanks to my faithful beta, Wendmr. I used Divingforstones's prompt as the first line.

Some days Jean Innocent thinks she isn't paid enough to do this job.

She reaches for her bottle of paracetamol. She bloody well ought to make the Dynamic Duo pay for it... and for the bottle of Chablis she'll open tonight. She's had complaints about their antics at Merrivale College. Commandeering a laundry cart to see if a corpse could have been transported in one was bad enough. Commandeering a student... _Reckless!_ "What if she'd been injured?"

"The victim's friend was keen to help," Lewis protests.

"We needed someone of the same size, Ma'am," Hathaway adds.

 _Two_ bottles of Chablis.

* * *

The complaints continue. She's leaving for a meeting with the Chief Constable when she spots a bizarre procession. Two PCs are escorting the handcuffed Bursar of Merrivale. Behind them strides Lewis, smiling despite a split lip. At the rear is Hathaway, carrying a ceremonial mace whose gilded head blazes with cabochon rubies.

"Afternoon, Ma'am," Lewis says. "It seems that Mr Desmond found the long lost treasure of Merrivale, and was planning to sell it on the black market. He killed Miss Fernley because she saw him with it."

Some days, Jean Innocent thinks she would pay to do this job.


End file.
